Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems include electronic mail systems. Electronic mail systems allow users to compose, send and receive electronic mail messages and perform other electronic mail system functionality.
It is not uncommon for users of electronic mail systems to attempt to collaborate with one another using the electronic mail system. For instance, an author of an e-mail message may include, in the message content, a list of questions and send the message to multiple different recipients. Each recipient may then reply to each of the questions. This may be done, for example, by a recipient copying and pasting the individual questions into a reply message, and then typing the recipient's individual response to each question, in the reply message. It may also be done by a recipient typing a response in-line with the content of the original email message.
This can become confusing. For instance, one recipient may reply to the questions and then forward his or her replies to the other recipients or to the author, of the original e-mail message, or both. Multiple different recipients may send multiple different replies, and it may be difficult to maintain the integrity of all of the replies.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.